


get drunk on the good life

by nineafternoons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College!AU, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of alcohol, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineafternoons/pseuds/nineafternoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon just wanted to cuddle and Soonyoung's in it for some drunk love-making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get drunk on the good life

“I know Kwon Soonyoung,”

“Oh yeah?” The guy takes a closer look at him, squinting down on his figure, his cheap shades sliding down on the bridge of his nose. Jihoon grunts.

The guy laughs boisterously, borderline mocking him. “Nice try, kid,” he ruffles his hair. There’s a pen in his pocket right now and he wouldn’t hesitate to use it to mutilate the guy if given the right timing. “Everyone knows Kwon Soonyoung.”

Jihoon scoffs and opens his mouth to argue once again, but it seemed like he needn’t to, since Soonyoung appeared, all dressed up in a faded Superman muscle tee and a horrible BO$$ snapback worn backwards.

“Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Soonyoung frowns and walks over to them.

“This little guy claims to know you,” the guy whispers, cackling.

“Hey! This is also my fucking—”

“That little guy,” Soonyoung points at him. “Is Lee Jihoon,”

“Oh, shit,”

“Yeah,” Soonyoung nods, glaring. “ _Oh, shit_ indeed, _”_ he flicks the guy’s forehead. “And Lee Jihoon is my boyfriend, so can you _please_ ,”

The guy frantically moves away and Soonyoung grins at him, “Hey, you,”

“Don’t ‘hey, you’ me,” Jihoon glares at him, adjusting the strap of his backpack. “I ran to the nearest station just to get home early and maybe cuddle with you—but instead a huge ass impromptu frat party greeted me. Care to explain?”

“Okay, so,” Soonyoung rubs the space between his elbows and shoulders, and somehow, it melts Jihoon down a little (actually _a lot_ , more than he could ever admit.) Somewhere in the background, like an FX or something, a girl from Alpha Phi is puking her guts out on their cheap carpet. “You know Seungcheol has been dying to celebrate his’ and Jeonghan’s 2nd anniversary by throwing a huge party, right? And for some reason, earlier this evening, they just showed up in our doorstep with a truck full of drinks. And the whole of Delta Gamma.”

“What? Why didn’t they do it in their own house instead?”

“Because they’re too lazy to clean it. At least, Seungcheol is. Jeonghan apologized for appearing out of the blue, said he’d help us clean tomorrow morning if Seungcheol’s not that wasted.”

“That little shit,” Jihoon mutters. “Seungcheol’s always wasted. It’s a good thing Jeonghan’s with him, though.”

Soonyoung chuckles and places a chaste kiss on Jihoon’s forehead. “Come on, let’s go inside. And get drunk. I’m in the mood for some drunk love-making.”

“Why can’t we just do it sober?”

Soonyoung stares at him. “I like the way you think,”

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “ _My god_ ,”

**Author's Note:**

> i, soonhoon (and jeongcheol) trash,


End file.
